Wilted Flower
by Darkness-nightfall
Summary: Peter's P.O.V. of the night Lily and James died...


Wilted Flower

"Wormtail, have you brought me good news?" Said the hooded figure standing in the shadows. A long, skeletal hand reached out from the darkness, clothed in many rings, each shaped like a snake. I looked hesitantly, weighing up the possibilities of what I was about to do.

"Yes, my Lord." I answered quietly, the feeling of fright overwhelming me.

"Speak up, you insolent man!" Rasped Voldemort, pointing his wand at my chest. Backtracking a couple of steps, I tripped over and lay sprawled out over the ground.

"Do not defy me, if you do this, I will reward you well." Voldemort's tone was quieter, almost in a droning monotone.

"I won't, my lord. The Potter's live in Godrics Hollow, across from the park." I regretted it as soon as I answered, but Voldemort would have tortured it out of me any way- it was easier this way.

"I will meet you there when the clock strokes eleven, Is this understood?" He asked, eyes boring into me. I nodded quickly, hoping he wouldn't see my hesitation.

And with a swish of his cloak, my master was gone, gone to kill my best friend.

I knocked three times on the Potter's door and I was welcomed by a glowing Lily, who looked tired, but extremely happy.

"Hey Peter! Nice to see you again, come in, come in." She ushered me through the door, shutting it behind us. Inside, James beamed up at me from his place on the floor, in front of the fire. Harry stood, with his hands grasped against the table.

"Look Petey! Harry's walking for the first time!" James looked so excited, even more excited than the time Lily said yes to him when he proposed. I smiled falsely along with them.

"Look, James... Lily... I have something to tell you. You see –"I was cut off before I could continue as Harry grabbed my leg tightly and smiled up at me. You see, I was not usually a man of emotion, but this brought tears to my eyes, knowing I was going to kill this little child.

"What was it you were going to say, Peter?" Asked Lily kindly, as she rearranged the flowers in the vase next to me.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all." I said quickly, tearing my eyes away from the little child that had taken refuge against my leg.

The fire went out all of a sudden, and it was then I knew the horrible truth- he had come. He was here. It was all over.

"Oh, better light that back up shall we? It's getting slightly cool in here." Said Lily cheerfully, muttering 'Incendio' quietly. I looked over at James, who was playing with Harry once more.

"We're so happy you stopped by Peter, we haven't seen you around very often lately. We have something to give you." Lily hurried out of the room, and came back with a small neatly wrapped present. Carefully, I pulled off the paper, and tears streamed down my face as I realized what it was- a photo taken at Christmas- with Sirius, Remus, James, lily, Harry and me. On the back of the photo was written – 'To Peter, thanks for sticking by us, we knew we could always count on you, love James, Lily and Harry.'

James walked over to me and hugged me. "Petey, you mean a lot to us, don't go doing anything I wouldn't do." He said, winking. This only made me feel so guilty- they welcomed me into their house, and I betrayed them.

Carefully, without drawing attention to myself, I looked at my watch. 10:59pm. Biting back more tears and standing up straighter, I muttered my apology for such a short visit, and walked myself to the door.

In the hallway, I look a chance and looked out of the window. Shadowy figures seemed to be milling around outside. Trees scraped against the window, and I heard James swear good naturedly as the fire went out again.

I didn't actually get to the door though, for at 11pm right on the dot, Voldemort apparated right in front of me.

"Going so soon are we?" He said icily, hand perched on my shoulder.

"No, No Milord." I stammered, feeling utterly useless and worth nothing. I heard footsteps in the room next to me, and James appeared, happily walking down the hallway, obviously he hadn't seen Voldemort yet.

"Hey Petey, how are you getting ho-"And he was dead. Simple as that. Nothing to it. My friend, of over ten years, lying dead on the floor a few feet away from me.

And Love will be never be forever forgotten.


End file.
